Technical Field
The present invention relates to cloud computing, and in particular, to methods for deploying clustered servers and apparatuses using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Cloud computing is the technology providing a variety of computing capabilities that involve a number of computers connected through a communications networks, such as the Internet, a LAN (local area network), etc. It often requires the engineer to spend much time to deploy clustered servers manually. For example, the engineer has to configure each computer to have the capability of a master server, a slave server, a storage server, or any combination thereof. However, the routine manual operations can easily go wrong, and it may cause the cloud computing environment to fail to be successfully established. Thus, it is desirable to have methods for deploying clustered servers and apparatuses using the same to not only reduce the deployment time but also eliminate errors that happen during configuration.